Recuerdos
by Lobny
Summary: Hinata y Sakura tienen 6 años. Sakura convence a la pequeña y dulce Hinata ir al parque donde se encontraran con cierto escandaloso e hiperactivo chamaco y con otro bastante serio para su edad... Al crecer muchas cosas cambian (Lobny se sonroja.. -Soy mala para esto de los resumenes u.u- [y para muchas cosas más] - Cálla... debo ponerte un seudónimo)
1. En el pasado

Bueno, este es el primer fic que hago… yo solo espero que les guste y lo disfruten

Lo que esté entre estos símbolos ~ ~ son pensamientos

**O/O/O/O/O/O**

**Recuerdos**

Vi como la manzana caía desde el árbol sobre mi cabeza.

-Auch… -

-Hina-chaaan, ¿estás bien? -

Sakura corría hacia mi con un rostro que reflejaba preocupación.

Nos encontrábamos en un parque en medio de la ciudad, donde había muchos niños de nuestra edad jugando en los columpios, los subibajas, o las resbaladillas; también había otros niños más grandes que estaban en las canchas de básquet-futbol o simplemente platicaban unos con otros.

Desde ayer, viernes, Sakura quería venir al parque porque ansiaba ver al chico que le gustaba, y estaba segura de que lo encontraría por aquí. Habíamos llegado desde temprano, pero no lo encontrábamos, así que Sakura me ofreció descansar bajo la sombra de un manzano, tal vez el único que había en todo el parque, y comer la merienda que nos había preparado mi madre: un par de sándwiches y dos juguitos, sobre un mantelito…

Después de acabarse la primera mitad del sándwich, Sakura se había parado para ir al baño, yo me quedé ahí al cuidado de las cosas. Recuerdo haber volteado un momento hacia el cielo, asombrada por lo cautivador y relajante que podía ser; y fue cuando… un grito, un balón y el sonido de las ramas y las hojas del árbol moviéndose que me sacaron de mi ensoñación…

-¡Cuidadooo!

.

.

.

Hinata volteó a ver al chico que había gritado, se fijó como el balón se estrellaba contra el manzano, vio sus ramas moverse, y vio como una pequeña manzana se desprendía e iba directo hacia ella…

-Auch… -

-Hina-chaaan, ¿estás bien?. -

De repente Hinata se vio rodeada por 3 pares de ojos: Sakura, su mejor amiga desde que tenía uso de razón, si no es que desde que usaban pañales: su piel era clara, sus ojos verde esmeralda, y su cabello del color de las flores de un árbol de cerezo; Sasuke, el niño al que le gustaba Sakura, no sabía nada de él más que iba en su escuela en el grupo de Sakura: Sus ojos eran de un negro profundo al igual que su cabello, peinado de una manera extraña; y el niño que había gritado antes, era rubio de tez bronceada y unos ojos azules tan profundos y llenos de vida como el cielo. Hinata no sabía quién era este último y peculiar personaje, solo no podía quitarle la mirada de encima…ese niño… tenía un no sé qué, que qué sabía ella; para su sorpresa fue él quien habló…

-Lo… lo lamento, fui yo quien pateó el balón… - se le veía preocupado y culpable. Hinata se inquietó un poco, no quería que se sintiera culpable ese niño que, sin saberlo, le atraía de una manera especial.

-Eres un idiota Naruto – Lo interrumpió Sasuke con pose de superioridad –Te dije que te fijara hacia donde pateabas.

-Naruto, - La voz de Sakura se escuchaba sumamente molesta - Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a Hina-chan? - Se encontraba con el ceño fruncido y las manos sobre su cintura.

-Me estoy disculpando, por si no te habías dado cuenta, - se escuchaba molesto por las interrupciones de sus amigos y compañeros de clase… pero… volvió a ser interrumpido - …

-Pues no lo estás haciendo bien – Sakura no tenía piedad con sus regaños.

La chiquilla se inclinó ante él mirándolo fijamente a los ojos llenos de fuego, su furia iba en aumento cuando vio que Naruto iba a responderle pero…

-O…oigan – todos voltearon a ver a la pequeña niña de ojos perla y cabello azulado muy oscuro -yo… yo estoy bien, no se tienen que pelear por favor… discúlpenme.

Los tres chiquillos parados en frente de ella la miraron con un poco de confusión, ¿por qué se disculpaba?, ¿se habían perdido de algo importante?, pero sonrieron ante la visión de la pequeña: Se encontraba en cuclillas, con sus manitas apretando su vestidito, la mirada baja, había inflado los cachetitos y un adorable sonrojo cubría sus mejillas…

~Linda~ Naruto se sonrojó al mirarla un poco más de cerca y sonrió todavía más.

Se escuchó un suspiro - Pues que se le va a hacer contigo, Hina-chan – Sakura le tendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la cual aceptó la nombrada.

-Am yo… yo de verdad lo siento – Hinata se volvió hacia el chico rubio – Naruto Uzumaki – le ofreció su mano, y como no va a ser, acompañada de una brillante sonrisa – esto…, creo que te he visto antes en la escuela, yo soy de 2°A.

~ ¿Naruto?, ¿2°A?... ese nombre ~ casi se escucha un botón de encendido en ese momento ~ pero… debe de ser el chico por el cual las maestras y maestros siempre se están quejando… um pero, aunque se ven enojados, siempre terminan sonriendo y diciendo "hay que niño este, ¿qué haremos contigo, Naruto? ~Hinata aceptó su mano y devolvió la sonrisa – Hinata Hyuga del 2°C

-¡Hinata!, ¡Sakura!, Tenemos que irnos – Alguien llamaba a las pequeñas, quienes voltearon para ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Mamá?, pero… pero… aún es temprano – Sakura gimoteaba y empezaba a discutir con su madre

Naruto y Sasuke, con una ceja alzada y algo de diversión reflejada en su rostro, solo pudieron observar la escena: Sakura chirrioneaba con su madre y Hinata comenzaba a recoger las cosas cuando un nuevo grito se dejó oír:

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Naruto¡ Vámonos – Esta vez fue la voz de un varón que llamaba a los dos pequeños.

-Itachi… - Sasuke con el ceño ahora fruncido y las manos en los bolsillos, se encaminó hacia su hermano. Jamás lo admitiría, pero ese momento tan corto la había pasado realmente bien.

-¡¿eh?¡ - Claro que Naruto no se iba a quedar callado – pero si el Sol todavía está en su punto más alto – Mientras decía esto, señalaba hacia el Sol, el cual, estaba a punto de esconderse – ahhh, pues parece que no jeeeee….. - Es este el momento en el que Naruto se ríe con una mano detrás de su nuca y a todos les escurre una gotita de sudor detrás de la cabeza.

- Venga vámonos, que todavía debo dejarte en tu casa…

-Pero…

-Naruto – Esta vez Itachi sonó molesto – Vámonos – Esa era una orden a la cual, aunque en verdad quería, no podía desobedecer el pequeño de 7 años.

Naruto volteó a ver a las chicas, las cuales ya habían terminado de recoger… más bien fue Hinata la que terminó de recoger, ya que Sakura se encontraba en una esquina refunfuñando y haciendo pucheros… sonrió ante la escena y escuchó como una risilla escaba de su amigo el azabache. Prosiguió diciendo, más a la pequeña niña de los ojitos perla que se le hacía tan dulce, que a su amiga del salón:

-Supongo que nos veremos en la escuela – y volvió a sonreír, pero de una manera que Hinata no había visto a nadie jamás… se sentía tan cálida, tan tranquila, se le hizo más resplandeciente que el mismo Sol.

-Ss… si, nos vemos – No sabía… ¿y ahora por qué estaba sonrojada? –

-Te veo en clase Naruto – la voz de Sakura sonó apagada

- Bueno como sea… nos vemos, Sakura, – Sasuke se fijó en esos deslumbrantes ojos verdes que se posaron de inmediato en él cuando escuchó su nombre… tampoco lo admitiría nunca pero, se le hicieron bonitos… ~ que pensamiento tan molesto ~ decidió despedirse de la otra chica antes de que se enojara consigo mismo – Hinata – La de cabello azul profundo seguía embelesada por el idiota de Naruto, eso le causó algo de gracia.

-Hasta luego Sasuke – Claro que conocía el nombre del chico del cual cierta persona con cabellos rosados siempre hablaba.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ya habían pasado unos 10 años desde aquel día… y no había vuelto a ver nunca esa hermosa sonrisa más resplandeciente que el Sol. Después de haber llegado del parque, su padre le avisó que se mudarían a otra ciudad más grande y con mejores tecnologías, ya que la salud de su madre de la nada, aparentemente o es lo que le habían dicho, se vio afectada. Hinata no pudo, y no se atrevía, a negársele a su padre, así que solo le pidió dejarla hablar con Sakura, y como no, con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas y muchos sentimientos arremolinados en su estómago.

**O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O **

Am y aquí tenemos el final, si de purísima casualidad quisieran que continuara esta pequeña historia solo tienen que decirme... tengo una pequeña idea. Bueno que tengan un bonito día... o noche


	2. Inesperado

Bueno ya que tenía una pequeña idea de como iba a estar este capítulo decidí escribirla... aunque difiere mucho de la idea original y de algún modo quedó un poco raro, yo... en verdad espero que les guste.

Algo que olvidé comentar en el capítulo anterior y que considero muy importante es que todos los personajes del manga y el anime de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

(Se te está olvidando algo no?

... Aaa si, lo siento: ~pensamientos~ y en _cursiva_ son los recuerdos.

* * *

**Recuerdos**

Inesperado

_Todo era brillante, muy brillante. No lograba ver más que ese resplandor. Volteó hacia sus manos, eran más pequeñas de lo que recordaba… Escuchó una voz_

_-Naruto Uzumaki – le ofrecían una mano, y se lograba distinguir una sonrisa…_

Hinata abrió los ojos en medio de su habitación. Se sentía incómoda, sudaba, su respiración era irregular, el bombardeo de su corazón era demasiado fuerte y un rubor teñía sus mejillas…

-Hinata ya levántate que es muy tarde – la voz de su padre al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación, la sobresaltó.

-Si – respondió con un susurro. La chica que ahora tenía 16 años, una larga y brillante cabellera azul muy oscuro tirándole a negro, con esos ojos aperlados, se dio cuenta de lo baja que había sido su voz, así que prosiguió - ¡Si, ya… ya voy!

Con esa contestación, se escucharon los pasos de Hiashi Hyuga alejándose.

Hinata permaneció en su cama, apoyándose en sus manos para poder estar incorporada. Estaba realmente perturbada, había vuelto a tener ese extraño sueño que la venía persiguiendo desde hace poco más de año y medio. Trataba sobre que un niño pequeño le había ofrecido su mano y se había presentado como Naruto Uzumaki… pero… ¿Quién era?, en el sueño nunca lograba verle el rostro, solo le ofrecía la mano y se escuchaba su voz… esto era tan frustrante y cansado para ella.

Después de haberse levantado, arreglado y desayunado, Hinata iba en camino a su nueva escuela. Había escuchado que no era muy grande, que la comunidad estudiantil de esa preparatoria era en realidad poca:

~ 3 grupos por año y 25 estudiantes por salón… 225 estudiantes aproximadamente, y para colmo entraré a mitad de curso, genial~ Hinata soltó un suspiro de resignación y decidió adentrarse al instituto.

La ojiperla se encontraba entrando al que parecía ser su salón, de manera muy despistada por cierto, cuando de repente una manzana asesina que salió de la nada iba directo hacia ella. Por algún extraño motivo sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

~Manzana… directo sobre mí~ ¿Eso que sentía era un deja vu?

Claro que con esos pensamientos Hinata no iba a parar la dicha fruta.

-Kyyyaaa – junto con el grito, la joven retrocedió y chocó con un estudiante que al igual que ella iba entrando. Hinata no supo cómo, pero de un momento a otro, el estudiante atrapó el comestible y a ella misma.

El sonrojo de la Hyuga se hizo presente, y el murmullo que había en el salón se esfumó… Hinata se giró hacia su salvador.

-Gra… gracias por atraparme

-No me quedaba de otra, – la mirada de ese chico era… frívola y altiva – ten más cuidado y no me estorbes nena.

-¿Eh? – La expresión de su rostro era de total confusión.

Hinata parpadeó 3 veces para comprender lo que le había dicho ese muchacho y saber si no había escuchado mal; y ese fue el tiempo suficiente para que el chico con mirada frívola se fuera a su asiento. Su sonrojo seguía presente, pero sintió una especie de enojo arremolinándose dentro de ella.

-Oye… ¿Qué tenga más cuidado? Ni que la chica hubiera pedido que le lanzaran una manzana al rostro – Todo el salón volteó a ver a quien hablaba, el cual se escuchaba molesto - ¿estorbar?, no digas idioteces, ese es el paso. Solo porque eres un "gran elemento"- que se resalte el sarcasmo por favor – del equipo de basquetbol, no puedes simplemente…

- Cállate Aki, tú que puedes decir, no eres nadie en esta escuela.

~Aki~ Hinata pensó que tenía un nombre peculiar.

-¿Ehh? – el sonido de protesta de algunas chicas se dejó oír.

El tal Aki, tenía un cabello plateado y alborotado, era de tez clara, no era el más alto pero se defendía muy bien; sin embargo lo que más le llamaba la atención a Hinata era su mirada feroz: sus ojos tenían un color más peculiar que su nombre, de un color anaranjado que, dependiendo de la luz, podían verse un tanto rojizos o cafés. Esos ojos dejaban ver experiencia e inteligencia; ese chico, de algún modo ya le agradaba.

En cambio el otro, tenía un color de piel un tanto más oscura que el de Aki, era un poquito más alto, y se le veía fornido, su cabello era de color negro con destellos rojizos y, de un modo alborotado, estaba peinado de lado…

~ ¿De dónde sacan las ideas para sus peinados los chicos de hoy en día? ~ pensó Hinata

Y sus ojos eran de color café oscuro. Reflejaban egocentrismo, frivolidad y superioridad sin sentido; ese chico, de algún modo, no le caía nada, nada bien.

-Y tú un idiota sin cerebro que solo presume músculo, Hiroshi Makoto

-Uhhh – Al parecer, los chicos solo intentaron provocarlos aún más.

Parecía que una pelea entre uno de los mejores jugadores de basquetbol, contra uno de los chicos más inteligentes (del cual nadie sabía nada por cierto), daba de que hablar.

-¿Cómo me dijiste idiota?

-Jum, parece que tu vocabulario es tan poco como tu materia gris – Este comentario del peliplateado soltó algunas risas de los espectadores.

Hinata no sabía si Hiroshi iba a decir algo o se iba a lanzar directamente sobre Aki por la expresión que tenía, pero ya no lo pudo descubrir.

Ella aún se encontraba cerca del marco de la puerta cuando escuchó una voz fría, lenta y amenazante que logró calmar a todos en esa aula.

-Quiero a todos y cada uno de ustedes en su respectivo asiento, ahora – El profesor al fin se había dejado ver.

A la Hyuga le volvió a recorrer un escalofrío por la espalda al escucharlo detrás de ella. Y le recorrió otro al volverlo escuchar hablar.

-Señorita Hyuga al frente por favor

~No de nuevo ~ a pesar de ese pensamiento, la peliazulad fue a donde le señaló el profesor obedientemente, mientras que su ahora nuevo maestro la seguía.

-Ella es una nueva estudiante, espero que la reciban gustosamente como es debido – después de decir esto, el profesor se volteó hacia ella y le dijo casi en un susurro – Preséntate con tus compañeros.

Hinata estaba completamente roja. No es que no lo hubiera hecho antes, como unas cinco veces en la primaria, dos en la secundaria y esta era la tercera en la preparatoria en realidad, pero era tan vergonzoso para ella que se sentía desfallecer. – Hi… Hi… Hinata Hyuga – se reverenció exageradamente y se escucharon un par de risas femeninas, lo que la hizo incorporarse rápidamente. Su nerviosismo aumentó, los murmullos se escucharon; eso era una tortura para ella ¿qué el profesor no se daba cuenta? El mencionado no tenía piedad con la joven, que solo quería que la dejara irse a su asiento.

-Mírala que roja está – "Susurró" alguien del sexo femenino, que por cierto se escuchó claramente hasta donde estaba Hinata parada.

-Sí, se ve ridícula – Ese era otro "susurro". Al parecer "alguien del sexo femenino" tenía una amiga.

-Yo creo que está guapa – Ese había sido un chico.

-Si está bien do…

-¡Muchachos! – El rugido que el profesor exhaló calló a todos – este no es lugar para sus habladurías. –Su rostro comenzaba a tranquilizarse. Lo cual logró con un suspiro – En fin. Hinata toma asiento al lado de Hiroshi Makoto.

La nombrada se congeló - ¿Eh? Pe… pero… yo… yo no… - nerviosa, se sentía muy nerviosa. No quería estar cerca de ese chico.

-Si disculpa mi atrevimiento sensei, ofrezco que la señorita Hyuga se siente a mi lado. – Aki la había interrumpido, y ella no habría podido sentirse más feliz por ese hecho; Sin embargo todos en ese lugar, menos la ojiperla, se le quedaron viendo con cara de confusión y extrañeza, Aki nunca dejaba que alguien se sentara junto a él.

El profesor seguía con la confusión en sus ojos, pero decidió aceptar el trato – De acuerdo, te sentarás al lado del señor Cap.

Hinata, sin ninguna protesta fue a sentarse al lado del muchacho mientras la clase comenzaba.

-¿Cap? – la mirada de Hinata era de curiosidad

- Mi apellido – le contestó e inmediatamente después le dedicó una sonrisa.

~ ¿Uh?, definitivamente todo su nombre es peculiar~

Así fue como comenzó… un nuevo día de clases en su nueva escuela. Estaba cansada de eso, pero no tenía opción. Ella y su familia habían estado de ciudad en ciudad buscando a alguien que pudiera curar a su querida madre, y parecía que ya la habían encontrado… una tal Tsunade… en verdad quería que su madre se curara pronto, dolía el solo mirarla.

Ahora ella se encontraba en su receso, sentada en una banca del patio de su escuela, comiendo un sándwich. Sin previo aviso, el recuerdo de la manzana dirigiéndose hacia ella la sobresaltó.

-¿Estás bien?, pareces nerviosa por algo.

-A… am… - Hinata volteó a ver a Aki – es solo que… la manzana, volando hacia mí, es como un deja vu.

-¿Qué? – El muchacho de curiosos ojos había tomado asiento junto a ella.

-Como un viejo recuerdo, no… no tiene importancia – se quedaron en silencio.

Hinata se observaba los pies bastante nerviosa, mientras Aki la observaba.

Y una risa se escuchó a su lado. Hinata lo volteó a ver con su adorable sonrojo en su carita. ¿Sería que al final este chico también se burlaría de ella? – Eres muy tímida – la miró con una sonrisilla en la cara, que después de unos segundos se borró – pero no por eso te dejes pisotear ¿eh? – Ahora sí que lo miró asombrada, nadie le había dicho algo así – nos vemos pequeña

Hinata lo siguió con la mirada, aún asombrada, como él se iba…

-¿Cómo que pequeña? – Su dulce voz se tornó incrédula, aunque claro nadie la había escuchado.

Al llegar a su casa, la joven seguía pensando en el asunto de la manzana ya que no sabía por qué le molestaba tanto. Por la noche tuvo de nuevo el extraño sueño, solo que con unas pocas diferencias.

De nueva cuenta todo era brillante…

_Mucha luz, brilloso, igual que los anteriores, pero escuché claramente como alguien gritaba:_

_-¡Cuidadooo…!_

_Vi como la manzana caía desde el árbol sobre mi cabeza…_

_-Naruto Uzumaki- De nuevo me ofrecía su mano._

Hinata volvió a despertarse sudando… aún no sabía quién era pero…

~Manzana~…

Los días pasaban y se había vuelto muy cercana a Aki, era como un hermano mayor que cuidaba de ella. Si bien, las chicas, admiradoras de Aki cabe destacar, la molestaban al principio, ahora ya no. Como dije, en un principio se sentían tan celosas que le empezaron a hacer bromas a la dulce Hinata, hasta que Aki les dijo que la dejaran en paz, luego solo la miraban feo hasta que algunas comenzaron a hablar con ella y al descubrir que solo tenía una linda amistad con "su chico" la dejaron en paz.

Había descubierto que Aki no solo era inteligente, también sabía pelear. No es que hubiera sido bonito ese día: Al parecer Hiroshi Makoto quería que fuera con él a una cita, ella, de la manera más respetuosa, le dijo que no le interesaba de esa manera ni de ninguna otra; el chico enfurecido la quiso obligar, pero el peliplateado fue en su rescate y comenzaron un pelea en la que, su ahora mejor amigo, no salió para nada mal parado… hasta que los profesores llegaron y suspendieron a ambos; "pequeña" no pudo hacer o decir nada para evitarlo.

Cierto día, la joven de ojos perlas y de una piel extrañamente blanca pero muy hermosa, salió a comprar algunas cosas a una placilla al pie de una colina en compañía de su fiel amigo Aki. Pasó al lado de una joyería, tenían unos pendientes de zafiro… se les quedó observando mientras que el muchacho que la acompañaba la observaba con confusión, ¿desde cuándo le gustaban esas cosas a la pequeña?...

_Tan profundos como el cielo_

Esa voz que escuchó Hinata en su cabeza hizo que abriera mucho los ojos. Pero, después de fruncir el ceño, se dedicó a observar las joyas con atención, tenía que llegar al fondo de todo esto o si no se volvería loca.

-¿Buscaban algo en específico? – Se asustó al oír la voz del dueño.

-No gracias, solo estábamos mirando – Aki jaló de la muñeca de Hinata para salir de ahí.

Cuando terminó de hacer las compras decidieron regresar a sus casas, las cuales estaban cuesta arriba y el Sol les daba directo en la cara.

_De una manera que nunca había visto, cálida, tranquila, una sonrisa más resplandeciente que el Sol._

De nuevo esa voz, lo cual provocó que Hinata se asustara. ~ ¿Pero qué me pasa?~ No pisó bien, el Sol la deslumbró, chocó con alguien, iba a caer al suelo, un brazo fuerte la sostuvo por la cintura.

-Lo… lo lamento fue mi culpa.

-Ah… no… no… no hay – Hinata miró los ojos de quien la había atrapado, después de eso ya no supo que hacer, no podía con el sonrojo y sentía que se iba a desmayar; Además el chico la tenía bien sujeta de la cintura con un brazo, y con su otra mano sostenía fuertemente la mano izquierda de Hinata- pro… proble…

~Azul… tan profundo como el cielo~ Hinata volvió a recordar esas palabras que la vocecilla le dijo en la joyería.

Aki la había sujetado por su brazo libre y había tirado de ella. La chica salió de los brazos del desconocido para caer sobre los de su amigo – oye… ¿qué pretendes sujetándola de esa manera?

-¿Ah?... ¿qué no se cayera? Daaa… - El sarcasmo y algo de molestia eran notables en la voz del joven.

-Tsk – Un tic se hacía presente en el ojo de Aki.

-Oye tienes un novio muy sobreprotector ¿no lo crees? – Ese muchacho desconocido miró a Hinata como diciéndole "qué hacía una chica linda con alguien como él".

~ ¿Mmm? ¿Y ese sonrojo?, que chica tan rara, aunque he de admitir que es muy linda,… esos ojos… siento que los he visto antes… neeeh debo estar imaginando cosas~

-N… no es mi novio, es mi mejor amigo-

~ ¿Solo mejor amigo? Que bien porque... en qué diablos estoy pensando~ Naruto se reprochó mentalmente ante ese último pensamiento – Ahhh como sea… nos vemos – y sonrió.

El Sol estaba detrás de él, y hacía resaltar su cabello rubio, a ella le pareció que sus ojos centellaron, y esa sonrisa… nunca antes había visto una igual… ¿o sí?...

_Más resplandeciente que el Sol_

El rubio comenzó a alejarse en la dirección contraria a la que ella encaraba.

-Espe… ¡espera! – Hinata gritó pero él ya había desaparecido cuesta abajo… justo cuando recordó todo – Naruto-kun – Esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

Aki la observaba sin saber qué hacer, pero optó por llevarla a su casa - ¿Lo conoces? – La chica solo asintió con la cabeza.

Durante ese recorrido Hinata estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, así que el muchacho se marchó después de dejarla frente a su puerta.

En cuanto Aki se fue, Hinata dejo las cosas en el piso y corrió directo hacia el teléfono…

-¿Diga?

-Sakura-chan…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Su respiración era agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba por el esfuerzo. Alguien le quisiera responder ¿por qué carajos se le había ocurrido correr?

~Tsk, esa chica tiene la culpa… esos ojos… no dejé de pensar en todo el maldito trayecto que ya los había visto… pero… aún si no… reflejan tanto de ella… rayos ~Naruto se alborotó su cabello con ambas manos y con desesperación y agachó su mirada… ¿quién era ella?~ pereciera que estoy huyendo maldición… Naruto Uzumaki no huye como vil perdedor~ Naruto se paró derecho y miró hacia el frente con orgullo; sin embargo después volvió a bajar su mirada ~ pero esos ojos… reflejaban su alma… un alma inocente y pura…

* * *

Bueno esto es todo... ciertamente para esto si debe haber una continuación y lo más seguro es que la haga. Por cierto perdonen mis faltas de ortografía y agradecería mucho que hicieran una crítica constructiva de mis fics... o simplemente díganme si les gusto... si quieren. (Eso refleja baja autoestima) Largate Rina... ¬¬

Yo quisiera agradecer a Hishina Namikaze Hyuga en serio gracias me sentí tan feliz de que te gustara :DDDD ...

Bueno me despido que tengan bonita noche... o día ^^ (¡Hey, y ¿yo qué?, falto de decir algo no?) vete de aquí ( Sin mi...)fuera Rina...

Hasta la próxima (talvez les cuente algo vergonzoso de Lobny...) Largo!


	3. Despejando mentes

Am hola... yo yo lamento haberme tardado pero en verdad se me complicó hacer este capítulo porque no me gustaba como quedaba... pero al fin pude y en verdad quiero que lo disfruten y les guste... (queriendo no pasará nada) Rina... ¬¬*...

Bueno por si aún les quedaban dudas: ~pensamienos~ _Recuerdos de los personajes._

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Recuerdos**

Despejando la mente

Había vuelto a su lugar de infancia… ese parque. Para llegar necesitó: un mes para convencer a su padre, trabajar tiempo extra de mesera, encontrar la ruta más rápida y corta para ir a su ciudad natal sin la facilidad de un auto, aparte, pasaba de vez en cuando a la plaza debajo de la colina para encontrarse con Naruto, cosa que nunca logró, y todo esto sin bajar sus calificaciones e incluso mejorarlas.

Nunca había olvidado ese lugar, los columpios, los subibajas, las resbaladillas, las canchas, todo seguía igual… bueno… lo veía un poco más pequeño todo pero… tal vez sea porque creció.

-¡Hina-chaaan! – La joven de 16 años reconoció la voz de su amiga, y sonrió al sentir los brazos de Sakura alrededor de ella – Me da tanto gusto verte – la otra joven de ojos esmeralda tenía lágrimas de felicidad surcando sus mejillas.

En realidad, no tenía mucho tiempo que no la veía, puesto que nunca perdió el contacto con Sakura, hablaban por teléfono una vez a la semana por lo menos y en vacaciones se reunían.

-No exageres, Sakura-chan – a pesar de haber dicho esto, también habían lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos de Hinata.

-Como sea… - ahora la pelirosa la miraba con curiosidad - ¿por qué has venido hasta acá?

No sabía cómo comenzar, así que solo lo dijo – El chico rubio que iba en tu salón en 2° de primaria… ¿Qué pasó con él?

Sakura parpadeó asombrada - ¿Viniste aquí sólo para hablar de Naruto?

-Ajap – Claro que estaba sonrojada... y su mirada, clavada en el piso.

-Bueno… Cuando éramos pequeñas, y tú te acababas de ir… me preguntaste lo mismo, ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Yo no… - Hinata abrió mucho los ojos… lo recordaba…

_Hinata y Sakura de seis años hablaban por teléfono. Habían pasado unos cuantos meses de que la niña de piel nívea había abandonado su ciudad de origen, y la pequeña de ojos perla acababa de hacer una pregunta que le inquietaba desde que se había marchado de aquél lugar:_

_-Hina-chan… Naruto se fue de la ciudad por problemas familiares…_

_La pequeña solo sabía que se sentía muy triste, tenía lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y un dolor agudo en el pecho… en ese momento Hinata decidió olvidarse de aquél niño, de sus ojos, y sobre todo de esa sonrisa que tanto le había fascinado._

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

-Maldición… ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto oba-san?

-Maldito mocoso, ¡Deja de decirme así!

-Tsunade-sama, ¿Cree que sea necesario que Naruto…?

-Así es Shizune, Jiraiya lo ha consentido demasiado, es hora de que se le quite.

-¡¿Eso qué tiene que ver con que limpie los baños de la escuela?!

-¡Por el hecho de que sabes inundarlos!

-No fue mi culpa, Sasuke…

-Hump… yo no debería estar aquí

-Tsk- Tsunade tenía una vena palpitándole en la frente - ¡No lo repetiré!

En este sábado tan tranquilo, soleado… perfecto para salir en compañía de los amigos o simplemente pasearse, Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban en su escuela, con guantes, una escoba, un jalador y un trapeador en mano, para solucionar el desastre que habían cometido entre ambos.

Tsunade y Shizune se fueron a una esquina a esperar a que terminaran… o que empezaran…

-Estúpido Naruto, ¿Por qué me has envuelto en esto?

-¡¿Eh?!... Pero si has sido tú quien abrió las llaves a presión…

-Y tú las golpeaste…

-Por tú culpa…

-Yo ni debería estar…

-Y yo debería estar en algún casino, pero gracias a ustedes, y por mandato de su querido profesor, estoy de niñera. – El entrecejo fruncido + las manos sobre la cintura + una voz claramente irritada + un aura asesina = a una Tsunade claramente furiosa – Así que pónganse a trabajar par de mocosos.

Durante la discusión entre los chicos, Tsunade se fue acercando silenciosamente sin que éstos se dieran cuenta, y estaban sorprendidos por su intromisión repentina dentro de su pequeña pelea.

-Tsunade-sama…

-Deja que les dé una lección a estor jóvenes Shizune – La rubia tronó sus nudillos.

-Pero…

La expresión de Sasuke y Naruto fue cómica… tenían los ojos como platos y los cabellos en punta por el miedo. Más rápidos que un rayo, tomaron los utensilios de limpieza y los comenzaron a usar.

Ambas mujeres se encontraban vigilando a los jóvenes por la sencilla razón de que el director de éstos, se rehusaba rotundamente a enviar a alguno de sus maestros en un día libre… y mucho menos uno tan hermoso como aquel. Razón por la cual Tsunade había estado de mal humor desde que se enteró de su singular trabajo, pero no podía decir que no, puesto que mientras Jiraiya se encontraba de viaje, ella estaba a cargo del chamaco, ese rubio de ojos azules y tez bronceada que tanto la hacía desesperar.

A parte Tsunade estaba preocupada por una paciente en particular, estaba enferma desde hace 10 años, y nadie, incluyéndola a ella, sabía que tenía, y eso la ponía nerviosa; eso de cuidar mocosos le quitaba mucho tiempo… Al menos ya habían comenzado a resolver su desastre del viernes.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Sakura miraba a su amiga con preocupación, desde que le había recordado aquello, ella no se había movido – Nee, Hina-chan… ¿Estas bien? – Le colocó una mano sobre su hombro y la movió un poco.

Hinata dio un respingo y volteó a verla – ah… sí, sí estoy bien…

-Si tanto te interesa saber de Naruto… sé en qué ciudad vive, de ahí podríamos buscar…

-¡¿Qué?!... Sakura, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

-Porque no imaginaba que te gustara tanto.

La Hyuga se había puesto roja hasta las puntas de los pies – Él… él… no… no me… gus… gusta…

-No, por supuesto que no…- Sakura tenía una sonrisa socarrona – Es por eso que no estás aquí queriendo saber más de él, y yo vivo en Marte.

- Eso no es verdad - ¿Por qué sentía tanto calor? – Es solo… es solo que…

-¿Solo que qué?

-Me lo he encontrado y yo… - las orejas le ardían, cada vez sentía más vergüenza, y ya no sabía que decir.

-Espera… ¿Cómo que te lo has encontrado?

-Aja… cerca de donde vivo… en la Ciudad del Fuego hay…

-¡¿Ahora vives allá?!

Hinata no entendía las reacciones de su amiga, era verdad que aún no le había dicho en dónde vivía, sólo tenía pocos meses de haberse mudado, pero qué había de especial en ese lugar – S… sí… ¿qué tiene?

-Naruto se mudó con su abuelo – pareció dudar un poco al pronunciar la última palabra, pero prosiguió – para allá hace 10 años… supongo que ustedes llegaron hasta ahí por Tsunade-sama…

-¿Cómo sabes de la nueva médica de mi mamá?

-Todo el que aspira a ser médico la conoce – lo hizo sonar como si fuera algo obvio – Yo algún día seré su aprendiz – Ahora su rostro era de determinación.

Hinata entró en shock… aquél chico que tanto había llamado su atención cuando sólo tenía 6 años, estaba más cerca de lo que ella pudo haber imaginado… y ella ansiaba conocerlo…

-Aunque no entiendo por qué no fueron con ella desde un principio. Ella en verdad es incre… - La muchacha de ojos color esmeralda volteó a ver a su amiga, y se enfadó un poco, sólo un poco pues nunca podría enojarse con alguien tan tierno como lo era Hinata Hyuga, porque ella no le prestaba atención – Hinata ¿me estás escuchando?

-¿Perdón?

-¡Hina-can! – Sakura tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas

- Lo siento, lo siento, no te escuché… ¿Qué me estabas diciendo? – Hinata sonreía con nerviosismo, tenía los ojos cerrados, y su mano derecha detrás de su nuca.

-Ya no importa… -Sakura suspiró con resignación.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

El día transcurrió rápido, ya eran las 6:00 de la tarde aproximadamente… y Tsunade estaba harta de tantas discusiones y peleas que había tenido con el rubio y el moreno. Iban saliendo de la escuela de infierno y ella estaba dispuesta a dirigirse a algún casino, y nadie se lo iba a impedir…

-Tsunade-sama debe regresar al trabajo.

-No quiero, ya estoy lo suficientemente estresada por culpa de los dos escuincles…

Los dos escuincles estaban a punto de reclamar, iban caminado justo detrás de las mujeres... pero la voz de la secretaría y fiel amiga de Tsunade se volvió a escuchar.

-Eso no importa, debe averiguar que tiene la Señora Hyuga.

~Hyuga~ esa palabra provocó que Naruto se parara en seco y abriera mucho los ojos. La imagen de una niña de ojos perla, nariz respingada y cabello azulado apareció en su mente.

_-Am yo… yo de verdad lo siento, Naruto Uzumaki._

_La niña frente a él sonrió y tomó su mano que en algún momento ofreció._

_-Hinata Hyuga, del 2° C._

La imagen se desvaneció y apareció otra de una bella joven de su edad, con características similares a las de esa niña… eran la misma persona… la misma muchacha con la que había chocado cierto día en la placilla… aquella que desde un principio le pareció muy linda.

~Hinata Hyuga… era Hinata Hyuga ~ Naruto lo había recordado todo… ahora una nueva pregunta surgía en su mente ~ ¿Por qué decidí olvidarla?

-Oye idiota… ¿Te encuentras bien? – La voz de Sasuke sonaba preocupada. Sin embargo, el rubio apenas lograba distinguirla - ¡Naruto!

Eso lo había escuchado a la perfección, era su tímpano el que ahora se encontraba roto por aquél grito de su amigo – Arg… Sasuke… tú estúpido… ¿Pero qué…? – No sabía cómo había llegado ahí. Ahora se encontraba en el piso con las piernas estiradas, con un brazo se apoyaba, mientras que con su mano libre se tapaba el oído lastimado. Sasuke estaba de cuclillas a su lado, Tsunade y Shizune en frente de él, todavía de pie, lo observaban con confusión. – Am… sí. No se preocupen, estoy bien.

-Nadie se preocupaba por ti idiota – Sasuke lo había empujado y se había girado para no verlo.

-¡Heey!... ¿eh? – Naruto lo observó con atención, al descubrir un pequeño sonrojo en el pelinegro, una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro – aaaa pero si estabas muy preocupado por mí jajaja – El rubio se abalanzó sobre su amigo y le estiraba los cachetes.

-Naruto… tú idiota, suéltame – mientras decía esto se lo quitaba de encima.

-Qué alivio, no pasó nada – Shizune suspiró con… bueno con alivio.

-Mocoso…

- Neee oba-san – Una mirada de rabia y un gran tic en su ojo derecho aparecieron en Tsunade al oír esas palabras, pero esa expresión desapareció tan rápido cómo había aparecido al escuchar lo que le dijo el rubio a continuación - ¿Qué le sucede a la Señora Hyuga?... es más, ¿Hay muchas personas con ese apellido?

-Aún no lo sé… y no, hasta donde sé, sólo existe una familia en todo el mundo con ese apellido.

-Y la curarás ¿cierto?, ¿tú podrás? – Su mirada era de tristeza.

-… Naruto… eso no lo puedo afirmar, pero no me rendiré... además… ¿por qué te interesa tanto?

Tres pares de ojos no dejaban de mirar a Naruto con increduilidad y confusión.

-¿Puedo ir?

-Oye responde a lo que te he…

-¿Puedo ir a tu próxima cita con sus familiares y saber cómo sigue?

-… ¡¿Queeeeeeeé?! – Tres voces al unísono se dejaron escuchar, llenas de dudas, confusión e increduilidad.

* * *

y bueno... ¿les gusto? espero que sí ^^ nos leemos ciaao


	4. Reencuentro

Am... am... hola jaaa. podría poner mil excusas del por qué no había actualizado, pero mejor les dejo leer el capítulo :D

Disfruten :DDDD (tiene miedo que la atrinchen ¬¬) u.u

Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto... menos el guapo y sensual de Aki... y Hiroshi, esos son míos :P.

* * *

**Recuerdos**

Reencuentro

~Mientras ellos reían y disfrutaban, yo solo los observaba. Tenía mis manos en puños y mi quijada firmemente apretada, estaba seguro de que por mis venas corría fuego, y mis ojos mostraban el odio que le tenía a ese tipo.

Todos los estudiantes nos encontrábamos dentro de la cafetería a la hora del receso. Afuera, los rayos relampagueaban y los truenos retumbaban; adentro, las conversaciones, el sonido de sillas y mesas chirriando sobre el suelo y el griterío de un montón de adolescentes irritaban mis oídos. Yo y mis amigos nos encontrábamos en el rincón más lejano del lugar, ellos discutían sobre sus notas y no sé cuánto más, no les estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención. Yo solo los observaba a "ellos"… los observaba y enfurecía tan solo de verlos, ella sonriendo, con sus mejillas encendidas y su cabello ondeando cada vez que se movía, y él, luciendo tan estúpido como siempre. ~

-¿Qué dices Hiroshi?

-¿Eh? ¿Sobre qué?

Hiroshi Makoto se había pasado los últimos días observando a sus dos compañeros de clase: Aki Cap y Hinata Hyuga, y la hora del receso no era su excepción, quería demostrarle a esa chica lo grandioso que era y que deberían salir juntos, y quería asegurarse que el muchacho entendiera que no debía meterse con él.

-Sobre ir al billar después de la escuela – su amigo sonaba molesto ante la obvia falta de atención.

-…Yo… - miró de nueva cuenta a Hinata y Aki, y se sorprendió al descubrir la mirada sombría y cabizbaja de la chica – no puedo, tengo algo que hacer – Al mismo tiempo que hablaba se ponía de pie.

-Pe… pero – sus colegas se sentían confundidos y molestos, sin embargo optaron por dejarlo ser – De acuerdo, hasta luego.

-Nos vemos – Tras decir esto, se alejó de aquella mesa.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tsunade caminaba dando vueltas dentro de su oficina en el hospital, su ceño estaba tan fruncido que sus cejas estaban a punto de juntarse para formar una sola, las mano en puño y los nervios no la dejaban pensar con claridad. El motivo… Naruto. Eran las 10:40 de la mañana aproximadamente, hace dos días el crio que tenía que cuidar le había pedido acompañarla a su próxima cita con los Hyuga… y hasta ahora, no conocía la razón de esa extraña petición.

La rubia detuvo sus pasos, exhaló con fuerza y el recuerdo de aquella tarde le inundó la cabeza…

_-¿Puedo ir a tu próxima cita con sus familiares…?_

_ -¡¿Queeeeé?¡_

_ El chico rubio se mostraba serio, miró atenta y penetrantemente a Tsunade e hizo algo que ninguno de los 3 presentes se imaginaría. _

_Se hincó, y se reverenció ante la mirada atónita de su tutora. -Por favor Tsunade-sama._

Tsunade sacudió la cabeza, tratando de borrar aquel recuerdo tan… extraño.

La médica golpeó su escritorio con frustración. Naruto nunca le había pedido algo… y mucho menos de ese modo, ni si quiera la había llamado por su nombre con respeto…pero, aun así… tuvo que negárselo. Puede que ahora fuese como su propio nieto, pero ella era una profesional en su trabajo, no podía permitir que un ajeno entrara como si nada a algo que solo le correspondía a la familia Hyuga.

-Tsunade-sama – la nombrada pegó un respingo, asustada por la manera brusca en que la sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

-Shizune, me espantaste.

-Lo siento mucho Tsunade-sama – Shizune se encontraba en el marco de la puerta sosteniendo unos papeles – pero tiene una llamada.

-Gracias, ya atiendo – La rubia tomó el teléfono, mientras la morena se alejaba de la habitación - ¿sí? Tsunade al habla

-…

-Sr. Hyuga, ¿qué se le ofrece?

-…

-¿Cambiar la cita? ¿Para esta misma tarde?

-…

-No, no hay ningún problema. Ésta tarde será.

-…

-Hasta pronto – la mujer médico colgó. Recordó algo de sus pensamientos de antes de ser interrumpida y suspiró, se masajeó un poco el cuello y clavó la mirada en el techo. Estaba segura de que el mocoso que tenía a su cuidado mientras Jiraiya regresaba de su investigación, tramaría algo para salirse con la suya.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Así que… el viernes…

-Sí, espero que… - la chica se interrumpió ante el sonido de su móvil, el cual contestó casi de inmediato - ¿papá?

-…

-Bueno… es que… yo…

-…

-Déjame decirle – Aki se sorprendió al notar que su amiga se giraba para hablarle a él – Aki… mi papá cambió la cita para ver a la doctora por motivos de trabajo, será esta misma tarde – el muchacho se preguntó por qué le diría aquello de esa manera tan… preocupada, ¿le estaba pidiendo permiso o algo así?

Sin que se dieran cuenta, "alguien" del sexo masculino se les había ido acercando lentamente y los escuchaba con atención desde la mesa más próxima a ellos.

-Y… ¿qué con eso?

-Sobre el trabajo de esta tarde… - Un click sonó en la cabeza de Aki, ahora todo tenía sentido.

-Ve con tu familia.

-¿Se… seguro?

-De verdad.

Hinata sonrió agradecida y volvió a poner su teléfono sobre su oreja – si… ¿papá?

-…

-Si está bien – Hinata escuchaba con atención a su padre – de acuerdo, los veo allá – colgó el celular y miró a su amigo atentamente y con seriedad.

-¿Qué sucede?

-El trabajo es para mañana y yo…

-No te preocupes por eso – su tono sonó compresivo – yo me puedo encargar de todo – con su dedo índice señaló su sien y entrecerró su ojo derecho – además estoy seguro que tú vas a llamarme como a las 9 de la noche preguntándome si puedes ayudar en algo y yo ya lo habré acabado.

-Aun así yo debería…

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes – esta vez se escuchó algo irritado – tu madre es primero – le regaló una sonrisa reconfortante.

-¿Qué tiene tu madre?

Con solo esa frase le hirvió la sangre al leal amigo de Hinata.

-¿Qué quieres Hiroshi?- la voz de Aki era rasposa y llena de veneno.

-Nada que te importe engendro – Ambos chicos parecían gruñirse cual lobos.

Al final Hiroshi decidió acercarse a esos dos e interrumpir su charla que, para él, era en verdad absurda y sin importancia. Sin embargo había escuchado lo suficiente y muy interesado para saber que la madre de la Hyuga estaba gravemente enferma, reposaba en su casa por no ser un problema de vida o muerte pues el hospital era caro, y que ese mismo día iban a ir a consulta con la doctora.

-Lárgate, ni en tu casa te quieren.

-Tsk, Esta vez no te daré ninguna oportunidad – Aki sostenía un vaso con jugo mientras miraba a su contrincante tranquilo, Hiroshi lo había tomado por la chamarra y lo amenazaba con un puño completamente enfurecido.

-Ba… ¡basta por favor! – Hinata se había puesto de pie con mucha rapidez, y sostenía el brazo de Hiroshi para que alejara su puño de la cara de Aki.

Hiroshi miraba con rabia y superioridad los ojos de Aki, después clavó su mirada en la de Hinata, la cual se veía espantada, lo que provocó que sonriera con arrogancia, pues suponía que temía que hiriera a esa escoria – Solo porque tú lo pides preciosa – Con sus dedos pulgar e índice sostuvo la barbilla de la chica para que ella no apartara su mirada.

Se escuchó una silla chirriar y el sonido de un manotazo – Ya déjala en paz, Hinata nunca se fijaría en alguien como tú – Aki lo miraba con rabia.

-Mucho menos en ti, eso tenlo por seguro.

-O…oigan…

-Y eso a mí qué, Hinata es solo mi mejor amiga. No me interesa de otra manera.

Hinata sintió una especie de alivio y no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar aquello, en verdad quería a Aki, pero solo como amigo y siempre se preguntó por qué había sido tan amable desde el principio.

A excepción de la lluvia, el ruido que había a su alrededor cesó, todas las miradas se posaban en ellos tres. Hinata comenzó a avergonzarse y Hiroshi se sentía humillado, quiso volver a alzar su brazo pero una voz de adulto lo detuvo.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- era la voz de su profesor - ¿de nuevo ustedes dos? ¿Quieren volver a ser suspendidos?

-No profesor – Aki sonreía como si nada. Tomó de la mano a Hinata y los apartó de Hiroshi posándose al otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Qué me dice usted señor Makoto?

-No profesor – miraba al joven de pelo plateado como si vengarse de él fuera el motivo de su existencia.

-Bien… entonces a clase, que ya es hora.

Los tres estudiantes y todos los espectadores se fueron a sus respectivas aulas.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Naruto…

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?

-Tengo algo muy extraño que preguntarte.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Trataré de ser lo más sutil que pueda.

-Pregunta y ya – el rubio comenzaba a sentirse irritado tras las vueltas que daba su amigo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué?

-¡¿Por qué carajos estamos fuera del condenado hospital apenas y salimos de la maldita escuela?! – Parecía que el moreno sacaba humo por las orejas. Prácticamente le había rugido esa frase a Naruto el cual se congeló.

Ambos chicos estaban fuera del hospital Konoha. El lugar había sido una antiguo castillo de personas muy ricas que, al morir su último descendiente, fue donado al gobierno para hacerlo hospital. Después fue comprado por una cadena de hospitales conocidos como "Kages" y a cada director se le conocía con un nombre determinado; el director de este hospital era la misma Hokage, Tsunade.

El hospital era de piedra por completo y tenía dos torres a los extremos y estaba rodeado por una gran muralla, también hecha de piedra. El único acceso era por una reja de color dorado. Al entrar había un camino hecho por árboles plantados en masetas y lo demás era jardín. Ingresando al edificio se encontraba la recepción, los pasillos se extendían a los lados.

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban escondidos, pegados a la muralla, tapados por arbusto.

-Diablos, Sasuke – Naruto apenas había recuperado su movilidad.

-Ya dime qué estamos haciendo aquí.

-Esperando a la familia Hyuga – lo dijo con una seriedad nada común en él.

-Esperan… ¿eeeh?... – Sasuke tenía una expresión de confusión en su rostro - ¿Qué no ibas a verlos con Tsunade?

-Escuchaste a la perfección que no me dejó.

-Pe… pero… ¿Cómo sabes que hoy es su cita?

-Ah… no lo sé, las citas siempre son a esta hora, pero el día no lo sé, la abuela no quiso decirme nada.

-¿eh? – Sasuke comenzaba a enojarse – entonces… ¿cómo se supone que veamos a los Hyuga? – con cada palabra su voz se hacía más grave.

-Ya te dije que los vamos a esperar hasta que aparezcan.

-Aaaa, los vamos a esperar – repentinamente Sasuke se vio y se escuchó tranquilo – ahora todo tiene sentido.

-¿Verdad que es un buen plan? – Naruto sonreía victorioso.

-Un buen plan… - eso fue lo que dijo el moreno mientras asentía con la cabeza y sonreía de manera extraña - ¡Por supuesto que no! – pero luego explotó y golpeó a Naruto en la cabeza – eres un idiota Naruto, eso ni si quiera puede considerarse plan – Una vena palpitaba fuerte en la sien del muchacho mientras seguía con el puño en alto, listo para volver a golpear a su amigo.

-Auch… Sasuke, tú idiota… ¡¿tienes una mejor idea?! – Los gritos de Naruto ya se escuchaban a media calle.

-¡Vives con la doctora, ¿qué tal si intentabas meterte al sistema o simplemente revisabas su agenda? No sé, hay más opciones que hacernos los tontos quien sabe cuántos días aquí afuera del hospital! – los gritos de Sasuke eran igual de fuertes. El puño que aún mantenía en alto cayó con fuerza sobre la cabeza del ojiazul - ¿Crees que no tengo nada mejor que hacer, que perder el tiempo aquí contigo?

-Sasuke…

-Me voy a casa – Sasuke estaba a punto de salir de su escondite, cuando una mano lo sostuvo y lo volvió a meter - ¿pero que…?

-Cállate que alguien viene – Naruto había alcanzado a escuchar unas voces en medio de aquel griterío que estaba pegando su amigo.

-Hinata, ¿no tuviste problemas para llegar? – se alcanzó a escuchar a la distancia.

-¿Hinata?- susurró Naruto, y se asomó más para poder verla, apartando a Sasuke de un empujón.

-Ninguno papá, la escuela está cerca.

-Hina, ¿cómo te va últimamente en tus estudios?

-Muy bien mamá – la muchacha sonrió.

-Oh genial – la voz de aquella mujer se escuchaba débil - ¿me pregunto si pronto tendrás novio? – se preguntaba soñadora.

-Ma… maaaaá – Hinata se había vuelto colorada de inmediato – y… yo… no te… tengo…

-A nadie le importa eso, vamos hay que apurarnos – el Sr. Hyuga se veía tan serio e imponente que daba miedo.

-No, pero en caso de que lo tuvieras, papá se encargaría de espantarlo – quien había hablado había sido una niña de unos doce años – o tal vez Neji lo golpearía antes – mientras decía esto observaba de reojo a un chico mayor que se veía de 18 años – no sé, lo que suceda primero, el punto es que no hay posibilidad de que Hina tenga novio.

El muchacho mencionado antes, entrecerró la mirada pero no dijo nada.

Los chicos escondidos vieron como esas cinco personas traspasaban las rejas para ingresar al hospital.

Cuando los Hyuga estuvieron dentro, Naruto se apresuró a murmurarle a su amigo – Te dije que funcionaría – Sonreía con aura de ganador.

-Eres un maldito suertudo, eso es lo único que eres.

-No quieres aceptar que tuve ra…

-Shhh…- Sasuke jaló a Naruto para que se volviera a esconder bien entre la muralla y el arbusto.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Alguien más viene.

Los jóvenes vieron como un chico de su misma edad se adentraba en el hospital sigilosamente. Cuando el desconocido atravesó las rejas, se apresuraron a seguirlo con la mirada, pareciera como si aquel chico no quisiera ser visto, puesto que se escondía detrás de los árboles.

-¿Quién es ese? – Naruto lo miraba interrogante con una ceja alzada.

-Parece… como si estuviera siguiendo a los Hyuga.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- El hecho de que no para de mirarlos – Sasuke miró hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba Naruto y susurró – idiota.

Cosa que alcanzó a escuchar el rubio, pero decidió ignorarlo, con cara de enojado, pero lo ignoró – si en verdad los está siguiendo, se nos complicara a nosotros hacerlo.

-…- Sasuke se sudó frio, Naruto en verdad pensaba... - ¿Piensas seguirlos y escuchar a hurtadillas la consulta?

- No, solo quiero ver a Hinata… y saber cómo está su mamá.

Sasuke se preguntaba de dónde conocía a aquella chica, pero se fijó en como una persona con bata blanca salía del interior del hospital… era Tsunade. Ambos se volvieron a esconder espantados.

-Demonios…

-Si Tsunade nos ve, estamos muertos.

-Ni que lo digas, es capaz de dejarme sin comer.

-¿Eso es lo único que te importa?

-¡Oigan!… Ustedes, ¡¿qué es lo que hacen ahí?! – los amigos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba y se espantaron al ver a un guardia de seguridad dirigirse hacia ellos.

-Nos descubrieron…

-Si no me dices ni me entero.

-No es momento para sarcasmos Sasuke – el guardia cada vez estaba más cerca - ¿qué hacemos?

-Podríamos decirle que…

-¡Correr! – Naruto corrió tan rápido como pudo con dirección a la recepción.

-Naruto espera…

-¡Hey! – el guardia sonó enojado.

-¡Naruto eres un idiota! – Antes de terminar la oración Sasuke ya estaba corriendo tras de su amigo.

-¡Vengan aquí! – el guardia comenzó a correr tras ellos.

Hiroshi escuchó los gritos, se giró para ver que sucedía y se encontró con un chico rubio y otro de cabello negro corriendo hacia el interior del hospital con un guardia detrás de ellos. Ante el pánico que sintió y al sentirse descubierto comenzó a correr al lado de los otros dos. Pensó que los rebasaría con facilidad ya que era un corredor nato, pero la realidad es que ellos lo estaban dejando atrás con facilidad y eso le hizo enojarse. Aquellos chicos se le adelantaron y se fueron por el pasillo de la derecha, el optó por ir hacia la izquierda, quería encontrar pronto a la Hyuga pero no podía llegar corriendo con un guardia siguiéndole como si fuera un criminal.

.

.

.

-Atención a todos los guardias de seguridad, hay tres jóvenes entre 16 y 17 años, corriendo por todo el hospital, se solicita que los busquen ya que se desconocen sus intenciones – las recepcionistas habían visto claramente entrar a los tres corriendo como locos y decidieron hacer ese llamado.

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban escondidos dentro de un armario de escobas, bastante apretujados ya que este era pequeño. Después de haberse echado a correr, siguieron el pasillo de la derecha y encontraron ese diminuto lugar para esconderse.

-Genial… ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

- ¿No pensaste algo antes de ponerte a correr como loco? – Sasuke lo miró con enojo – ah, olvidé que eres Naruto y que no piensas antes de actuar.

-Si a ti se te ocurrió algo por qué no me dijiste.

-¡Porque te pusiste a correr como loco! – El moreno volvió a golpear la cabeza del Uzumaki.

-Lo siento… entre en pánico.

-No me digas…

-Juuum – Naruto volteó a ver el piso – Yo no quería que esto pasara, ni si quiera hemos hecho nada malo…

-Dijo que éramos tres…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Cuando veníamos corriendo por el camino de afuera, en algún momento el tipo que vimos antes se nos unió… él debe ser el tercero… lo sabía está tramando algo.

-No es momento para pensar en ese… nosotros estamos…

La puerta del armario se abrió de un sonoro golpe. Lo que causó un grito de parte de los jóvenes por el susto que se llevaron.

-¡Así que sí eran ustedes par de escuincles!- esa voz enojada solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

-Aaaah... O…oba-san – Con las primeras palabras que pronunció el rubio, Sasuke estaba seguro de que no vería la luz del día en un buen rato.

Tsunade los sacó del escondrijo a la fuerza - ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo ustedes dos?

-Aaaam… bueno, es una historia graciosa…-Naruto sonreía con nerviosismo.

-No estoy para tus juegos Naruto…- Tsunade lo sostenía fuerte del brazo

-Na… Naruto-kun – los tres presentes en esa escena se giraron al escuchar esa suave, dulce y melodiosa voz – ¿uh? También ¿Sasuke-kun está aquí?

-Hinata – Naruto tragó duro.

* * *

Bueno... ahora me daré la oportunidad de explicar que no sabía bien como continuarlo, solo tenía ideas dispersas, y de hecho desde la semana pasada lo hice pero no me convencía... les diría que no tardaré tanto con el próximo capítulo pero... nada es seguro y no quiero promesas rotas.

Bueno ¿les gusto? n.n, no es por nada pero a mi si C:, nos leemos.

buenos días... o noches C:


	5. Conexión

Nuevo capítulo sheeey... bien

no se les olvide: ~pensamientos~ _recuerdos_; ahora que me acuerdo que en el capítulo tres no se ven en cursiva los recuerdos así que talvez lo vuelva subir... bueno espero que lo disfruten ^^

Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto... menos el feo de Hiroshi ese ser mio

* * *

**Recuerdos**

Conección

Tsunade había ingresado con la familia Hyuga al hospital Konoha. Con lentitud y calma se dirigieron hacia las recepcionistas quienes se encontraban detrás de un escritorio en forma de círculo. Eran dos jóvenes entre veinticinco y treinta años; vestían un uniforme que consistía en camisa blanca, zapatos, falda y chaleco negros; una tenía el cabello en chongo y la otra lo tenía suelto.

Las recepcionistas pidieron los datos de la paciente y el Sr. Hyuga se los facilitó. Al terminar aquellos trámites, ese pequeño grupo de seis tomó el pasillo que se extendía a la derecha, el cual tenía varios corredores que lo cruzaban.

En la primera mitad del pasillo, Tsunade se percató de un pequeño armario de escobas, lo ignoró y siguió caminando hacia los elevadores que se encontraban girando a la izquierda en el siguiente corredor.

La médica se acercó al botón para llamar al elevador, cuando una voz que había escuchado minutos atrás captó su atención.

-Atención a todos los guardias de seguridad, hay tres jóvenes entre 16 y 17 años, corriendo por todo el hospital, se solicita que los busquen ya que se desconocen sus intenciones…

~No será que el escuincle hizo algo… ~Tsunade entrecerró sus ojos dejando verse solo una línea ~ ¿cierto?

-Tsunade – el Sr. Hyuga se había dado cuenta - ¿sucede algo?

-La verdad es que sí – La rubia se giró para ver a los Hyuga a la cara – Discúlpenme, hay algo que necesito hacer.

Tsunade avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar al pasillo principal, luego fue dando zancadas con dirección a la recepción. La familia ahí presente primero la siguió con la mirada y luego, cuando se perdió de vista, se apresuraron a llegar al pasillo principal para no perderla de vista.

La mujer con bata blanca caminaba con rapidez pero repentinamente se paró en seco al lado de una pequeña puerta. Después de unos cuantos segundos se decidió a abrirla con brusquedad. Solo Hinata, movida por la curiosidad, se había acercado.

-Na… Naruto-kun – los tres presentes en esa escena se giraron hacia ella– ¿uh? También ¿Sasuke-kun está aquí?

-Hinata

La bella joven conectó su mirada con el chico de los ojos azules, sus mejillas se tiñeron lentamente de rojo, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, sus manos se volvieron sudorosas y sentía una fuerte corriente en todo el cuerpo que la incitaba a abrazar a aquel rubio. Naruto, al sentirse igual, se zafó del agarre de Tsunade y poco a poco y con movimientos muy lentos, se acercaba a la joven que tanto le había encantado desde que se conocieron.

-Hump ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre? – Sasuke tenía los brazos cruzados en el pecho y miraba ceñudo a aquella chica, se preguntaba si de pura casualidad no sería otra fan que lo acosaba secretamente. Y no, no se había percatado de lo que había estado a punto de suceder de no ser por su interrupción.

Hinata dio un respingo y parpadeó varias veces tratando de concentrarse en lo que le habían preguntado – Yo… bu-bueno, tú… tú le gustabas a mi mejor amiga.

-No me digas… ¿y de quién se trata? – Sasuke tenía un extraño sentimiento, lo cierto es que se le hacía conocida, pero no sentía confianza.

-Oye… no le hables… - Naruto se sentía molesto por la forma en que le hablaba a la dulce Hinata y por haberlos interrumpido momentos antes.

-Sakura – atinó a decir la ojiperla.

La imagen de una niña con cabellos rosados, ojos color esmeralda y sonrisa encantadora, apareció en la mente de Sasuke, quien abrió los ojos y se quedó mudo. ~No puede ser ella ~ era lo único que lograba pensar.

Tsunade estaba ahí parada sin poder decir o hacer nada. Ahora creía entender la razón del mocoso de querer asistir a la consulta de los Hyuga; también se había dado cuenta de las reacciones de Naruto y Hinata al verse. ¿Cómo se supone que debía actuar?

-Tsunade-sama logró capturar a los dos restantes – un guardia de seguridad había salido de la nada y sostuvo con fuerza los brazos de Naruto y Sasuke. Los jóvenes de inmediato se forcejearon, Naruto quería estar más tiempo con Hinata, y Sasuke quería saber si la amiga de aquella chica era quien creía que era – no pongan resistencia.

-Alto ustedes tres – Tsunade habló con imponencia.

-Pe… pero Tsunade-sama…

-Yo me encargaré de estos dos, ¿qué no ves que solo es el idiota de Naruto y su amigo Sasuke?

El guardia soltó su agarre, sabía a la perfección que ese chico rubio estaba al cuidado de Tsunade – pero… Tsunade-sama, aunque sea…

-Lo sé, yo los llevaré con el jefe de seguridad – Tsunade tomó de las orejas a los chicos, los cuales comenzaron a dejar salir quejidos por el dolor.

-Tsunade-sama aquí estoy – Shizune había llegado corriendo desde los elevadores.

-Bien, Shizune lleva a los Hyuga a mi oficina, pídeles disculpas y ofréceles algo de beber, yo en seguida voy – Tsunade se giró dirección a la recepción sosteniendo con fuerza a sus dos presas – Hinata ve con ella.

-Ah… abuela, espera por favor, solo dame un segundo – Naruto forcejeaba para soltarse – Hinata…

-No – tras decir esto Tsunade comenzó a caminar – es suficiente Naruto.

-Naruto-kun… - un pequeño susurro lleno de tristeza que Shizune alcanzó a oír.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

.

.

.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de este lugar entrando a hurtadillas?

-Ya le dije que nada – la voz se escuchaba irritada – yo sólo buscaba a alguien.

-No se busca a alguien en un hospital de ese modo…

Se escuchó como alguien fuera de la habitación tocaba la puerta.

-¡Adelante!

Un Sasuke lleno de preguntas, seguido de un Naruto lleno de rabia, frustración y tristeza pasaron; Tsunade los miraba con una expresión dura en su rostro mientras entraba. Cuando Naruto y Sasuke se fijaron en el otro chico que también estaba ahí, no se sorprendieron al ver al mismo que se escondía entre los árboles; luego se concentraron en el jefe de seguridad que estaba sentado en una silla detrás de su escritorio con los pies sobre este… se quedaron pasmados.

-¡¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?!

-¡Eso deberíamos preguntarle a usted Kakashi-sensei! – Naruto y Sasuke lo habían señalado y tenían una expresión de confusión – Usted es nuestro profesor de Educación Física.

-Mmm… no tengo ganas de responderles…

-Kakashi, vamos al grano que tengo pacientes esperando.

-De acuerdo, entonces… ¿qué hacen aquí?

-Quería ver a alguien – Naruto hacía pucheros mientras hablaba.

-Fui arrastrado por su mal trazado plan para que viera a esa chica –Sasuke miraba ceñudo a una esquina de la habitación.

-Ahhh… entonces ¿no la vieron?

Iban a responder cuando Tsunade interrumpió – Kakashi, ya te dije que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo – La rubia se había apoyado con tanta fuerza sobre el escritorio del jefe de seguridad que rechinaba – así que esto tiene que ser rápido – volteó de reojo a ver al otro muchacho que estaba en aquella habitación - ¿quién es él?

-Oh… sabía que había olvidado algo importante. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – miró a Hiroshi.

A todos les resbaló una gotita de sudor por la nuca.

-Muy inteligente Kakashi…

-Aam… Hiroshi Makoto… - Kakashi se le quedó viendo como si esperara algo más – Makoto es mi apellido – lo dijo con un deje de irritación.

-Ah… perdón, perdón, creí que tenías dos nombres… y bueno ellos son Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto. – Kakashi señaló a cada uno con su respectivo nombre- Bien, ahora… ¿Por qué tengo a tres adolescentes causando problemas en un hospital?

-Ya le dije que quería ver a alguien… - Naruto lo dijo con voz chillona.

-Y yo fui arrastrado por este idiota – Sasuke tomó de la chaqueta al ojiazul, el cual entrecerró la mirada.

-… ¿y se puede saber qué chica causa tanta conmoción? – Kakashi se sentía algo anonadado.

-Hinata Hyuga – Al escuchar el nombre de su compañera de clase en los labios de aquel rubio, Hiroshi sintió que debía proteger "su territorio".

El jefe de seguridad se rascó la cabeza – Bien… ¿y tú?

-Ya le dije que buscaba a mi novia…

-No – lo interrumpió Kakashi – tú dijiste alguien… además si es tu novia ¿Por qué venir escondiéndose? – Kakashi estaba más concentrado en Hiroshi que en sus alumnos, los cuales conocía muy bien.

-Ella no me había dicho que su madre estaba enferma, me enteré por mera coincidencia. Me preocupé, así que decidí saber cómo estaban las cosas, pero creí que se enojaría conmigo si me veía por aquí y que pensaría que la estoy espiando…

-¿Y no es lo que estás haciendo?

-¡No! – Alzó un poco la voz – solo, estoy preocupado por Hinata.

Naruto sintió un pinchazo en el pecho y ante el dolor apretó la mandíbula. Sasuke solo lo miró de reojo con un deje de preocupación. Tsunade achicó la mirada, y sintió un poco de tristeza por su mocoso.

-Oh… ya veo – Kakashi se puso de pie y se paró en frente de los tres jóvenes -¿Saben qué creo? Esto es un hospital, no un centro comercial, donde tú – señaló a Hiroshi – y tú – señaló a Naruto – pueden seguir y espiar a todas las chicas que quieran, – a ambos se les subieron los colores al rostro – así como pueden ser arrastrados como les venga en gana – esta vez miró a Sasuke quien viró el rostro y soltó un leve "hump" – Sin embargo, no es ningún crimen – los más jóvenes suspiraron de alivio – así que… shu, a su casa todo el mundo, que tengo verdadero trabajo que hacer – se volvió a sentar en su silla, y mientras las cuatro personas restantes salían de la habitación sacó un libro erótico de su escritorio y lo comenzaba a leer – Por cierto Makoto – el aludido, y todos los demás se giraron hacia Kakashi para escucharlo – No me inspiras confianza, te mantendré vigilado.

Tras las últimas palabras de Kakashi, Makoto quedó confundido y espantado, pero decidió que lo mejor era salir de ahí cuanto antes.

~ Al final no pude ver a Hinata ~ Hiroshi soltó un suspiro de frustración.

-Naruto ve directo a la casa, te veo allá – Tsunade se fue directa a su oficina.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Los tres muchachos iban saliendo del hospital. El rubio traía una cara refunfuñona, el moreno una seria y hasta atrás Hiroshi penetraba con la mirada la espalda de Naruto.

-¡Oye... tú, Naruto!

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pareció que Naruto le gruñó, cosa que no extrañó del todo a Sasuke.

-Yo… - al notar el estado de hostilidad decidió estar listo para defenderse o atacar – solo me preguntaba de dónde conocen a "mi" Hinata.

-¿"Tú" Hinata? – Naruto tenía las manos en puños y estaba a punto de lanzársele a ese tipo, sin embargo, Sasuke se interpuso a tiempo.

-Sí, como ya dije, es "mi" novia.

-Tú puedes decir todo lo que quieras, pero ¿qué dice ella? – Sasuke era asertivo.

-Ya… ¿por qué la hostilidad? Aquí el único que puede estar enojado soy yo, ya que dos tipos de repente aparecen y buscan meterse con ¡mi! chica, además yo solo hice una simple pregunta.

Con cada palabra Naruto estaba más que dispuesto a golpearlo, pero Sasuke lo sostenía con fuerza.

- A quien conozcamos y como lo hagamos no es de tu incumbencia – el Uchiha arrastró a Naruto lejos de aquel tipo.

Mientras tanto Hiroshi no se quedó satisfecho con eso, tenía que alejar a la competencia… pero por el momento, ya no podía hacer más, por un minuto pensó en agarrarse a golpes, pero algo le decía que contra esos dos no la tenía fácil, así que se fue a su casa pensando en su próxima estrategia.

.

.

.

Naruto quería volver para patearle el trasero a ese tal Hiroshi, la sangre le hervía y no se podía quedar tranquilo.

-Ya cálmate, no ganarás nada peleando con él – Sasuke lo arrojó al pasto.

Naruto golpeó el suelo – ¡Un tipo como ese no puede ser novio de Hinata!

-Eso ya lo sabíamos, ella lo dijo hace no más de media hora – Naruto quedó perplejo - ¿no te acuerdas de su conversación de cuando llegaron?

Naruto lo recordó:

_-Hinata, ¿no tuviste problemas para llegar?_

_-Ninguno papá, la escuela está cerca._

_-Hina, ¿cómo te va últimamente en tus estudios?_

_-Muy bien mamá – la muchacha sonrió._

_-Oh genial – la voz de aquella mujer se escuchaba débil - ¿me pregunto si pronto tendrás novio? – se preguntaba soñadora._

_-Ma… maaaaá – Hinata se había vuelto colorada de inmediato – y… yo… no te… tengo…_

_-A nadie le importa eso, vamos hay que apurarnos – dijo el Sr. Hyuga _

-¡Demonios! Uno que quiere relajarse, y tiene amigos como tú. Además, yo también quiero saber… ¿de dónde se supone que la conocemos?

Naruto se sentó en el suelo y se sostuvo de sus rodillas – de la primaria…

-¡¿Primaria?! ¿Cómo se supone que me acuerde de ella?

-Por su encantadora sonrisa – Naruto lo volteó a ver y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Sasuke solo lo golpeo en la cabezota - ¡A ti es al que le gusta, no a mí!

-¿Eh?... yo nunca dije…

-Es algo obvio – luego dijo bajito – idiota.

-Tsk… estúpido Sasuke… Ni si quiera te acuerdas de Sakura.

-¿Qué tiene que ver la pelirrosa en todo esto?

-Ah entonces si te acuerdas. Hinata lo dijo, es su mejor amiga… o era… no sé.

Sasuke se paralizó… entonces si era ella… - Hump – trató de disimular su sonrojo – como olvidarla si se la pasaba molestándome.

-¿Y?

-De acuerdo – puso una pequeña, nostálgica y sincera sonrisa – también podía llegar a ser comprensiva.

Naruto le sonrió con burla. Sasuke frunció el ceño, lo que hizo que Naruto riera, por lo que fue acreditador de otro buen golpe por parte de su amigo.

-Naruto… - Sasuke miraba hacia el piso, esperaba que el idiota de su amigo no se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo – Si es verdad que es buena amiga de Sakura, ¿crees que nos ayude a contactarla?

-Estoy seguro de que sí… yo también quisiera saber que fue de nuestra amiga – Naruto se quedó viendo al cielo con aire nostálgico.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

.

.

.

Ya había pasado hora y media desde que Naruto y Sasuke, así como el chico extraño del cual Tsunade no recordaba nada, habían dejado el hospital. En estos momentos su cita con la familia Hyuga estaba por terminar, le había hecho varias pruebas a la Sra. Hyuga y parecía que estaba mejorando.

-Bien parece ser todo por hoy – los Hyuga más jóvenes se habían puesto de pie y se estaban adelantando, pues Hiashi Hyuga ayudaba a su esposa a ponerse y a mantenerse en pie – a… Hinata, ¿podrías venir aquí un segundo?

La nombrada se giró e interrogó con la mirada a su padre quien solo asintió y caminó unos pasos con su esposa - ¿Qué sucede Tsunade-sama?

La Hokage no la volteó a ver, se limitó a escribir unos números en un papel, el cual arrancó – Aquí… ten – se lo entregó a la muchacha – es el número de la casa, así podrás llamarle a Naruto – solo le sonrió.

Hinata solo pudo sonrojarse a más no poder y abrió mucho los ojos – gra… gra… cias – logró decir en un susurro, tomó el papel y aún se quedó ahí parada.

-Uum, sería más fácil si tú también me dieras tu número y así yo se lo puedo dar a Naruto – Hinata asintió con la cabeza y escribió su número celular en donde le indicó la rubia – bien, ya se lo doy yo cuando llegue a casa, por ahora tengo más trabajo.

Con estas últimas palabras, Hinata salió corriendo de la habitación para alcanzar a sus padres, su hermana y su primo. El último parecía mudo aquel día.

* * *

Bien... ¿les gusto? ^^ diganme andenle no sean malos ¿siiii?

Bueno... bonita noche n.n... o día


End file.
